fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Animainiac
Welcome Welcome to my talk page! Please, always sign your posts and use understandable English I'm terrible at learning languages. Perchan Well, for one, please work on your formatting and property template. You know, that Forbidden Flame Arts would be more fitting as a regular Caster Magic instead of Black Arts? That would be better. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Regular magic can have drawbacks too, you know. If you want to make a flame-based Black Art, I can help you on that and improve it with some 'sinister' qualities. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:51, January 9, 2014 (UTC) This took a bit, I know. Anyway: Forbidden Flame Arts (御法度の火伎, Gohatto no Kagi): The Forbidden Flame Arts are a specialized type of Black Art which enables the user to wield purple, destructive flames. The Forbidden Flame Arts are surrounded by mystery and unmitigated fear. They are believed to be some of the various constructions of Lord Zeref, whilst the fact of whether or not Zeref was the cause of the existence of these spells is heavily debated amongst scholars. When utilizing the power of the Forbidden Flame Arts, the user consciously draws eternano from the environment at all times, compressing it upon their limbs, while igniting it; this simple yet efficient act results in enormously destructive purple flames which they are capable of manipulating on a whim. However, the downside to this is that any eternano drawn in by the user is eliminated and not recycled the moment that it is released as the flames, which is what gave this magic the name of Forbidden Flame Arts in the first place. It is this sinister method of 'using and extinguishing eternano' that makes it a Black Art, and thanks to the power that it possesses, the user's negative emotions are what enhances their power to the point that they can be considered some of the most powerful flames to ever exist; they will continue burning no matter what, unless the opponent is capable of using Light Magic—it is said that the purple flames will burn for a week before ceasing. Once wielded, The Forbidden Flame Arts have the tendency to cause users to be engulfed in flames. It seems that a certain vulnerability to the immense heat of the arts is required along with the skill to control their large powers, the discovery of these requirements led to theory that perhaps these arts where meant to be used alongside fire attribute slayer magic as users of those particular brands of magic are known for their invulnerability to fire. Even then the magical power required to cast these spells is large and will mostly put a strain on anyone even with their Second origin unlocked. Howssat? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:12, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit busy. Anyway, when a mage is using magic, they generally cause their body's magic to come outward; at least with normal magic anyway. But they use that for a variety of effects, so nothing really happens unless they're using a magic that works inside of their body, such as Dragon Slayer Magic; which alters their physiology and/or boosts their standard physiology with magical empowerment. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:04, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Particle Magic yeah, you can use Helium Particle Magic just remember a couple of things: Helium is lighter than air (the lightest element if I remember right) & Helium is highly flamable (so working with Fire is dangerous but could be really cool) if you have any more questions feel free to ask (but I'd suggest looking up Helium on your own, I only know so much, lol) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:35, February 14, 2014 (UTC) awesome, then I look forward to the spells that you'll produce for this magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) unfortunately, I was not the one who originally created this magic (I just took over the page due to the original author's inactivity) but I'm going to assume that this magic provides a certain degree of protection to the mage from the more unstable elements, due to the mage needing to carry around the element (unless it's something like Oxygen or Carbon) so let's say that the mage is protected from the element, to a certain degree (the exception being extreme cases or if they consume said element) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Oooh, I like that. Also, good to see another Doctor Who fan :P Anyway, that works! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, there is~ We're gonna hold it again soon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC) If you mean by making these two merge, then that's not possible, since they would simply either turn to dust or explode. So, having the two combine into one is impossible, sorry. But you can use Red Lacrima if you want. Highestbounty123 (talk) 13:00, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, as long as you don't explicitly label it a Slayer Slaying Magic, it's fine. But lemme help you on it just to get mechanics good, eh? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:39, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. As long as they aren't a kid, it should be fine ^^ [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:56, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Interestingly, the Forbidden Flame Arts also have a special property added to them—that of allowing the flames to upstage any Slayer Magics; because of this, it is known as the Slayer Destroying Flame (滅破炎, Metsuhaen''). The way that it embodies these properties is whenever a Slayer attempts to ingest the purple flames emitted by the user, the eternano that composes the fire will swell up and become negative, accelerating the flames to the point that it causes a violent explosion, which, thanks to being a Black Art, is unable to be consumed by a Slayer—and considering the close-range of the explosion, it is more than enough to severely damage the opponent.'' Here you go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:48, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I told Ziki this as well, so I may as well tell you; there really is no rule on this wiki, as far as I've found, that allows the "faceclaiming" of images. Short of images you own, there really is nothing stopping anyone from uploading an image you're already using.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:48, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Alright, good. Have a blast, Anima! --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:56, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Auction Just to inform you, the picture's yours :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 12:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Luxurious Power how much control over others? if you're not careful you could very easily get pinged for OP also, how's your Helium Particle Mage coming? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:18, May 18, 2014 (UTC) sounds very interesting now, with the Color Magic, exactly how much control over others are we talking about? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:27, May 18, 2014 (UTC) alright, sounds good, be sure to mention that on the character's page when you expand on how they use Color Magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:37, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I see you've got new kidneys. Do you like the colour? And to answer the question, you are able to do this, and the only real restriction is that an A.U. be within reason. For example, in Fairy Tail: Dawn, the entire Fairy Tail Guild (and several other guilds) have all been killed by a VERY different council; this leads to a new future, etc etc, all that jazz.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Aww yiss. Anyway, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:08, August 5, 2014 (UTC) sure just make sure you follow the requirements and let me know when it's up. Primarch11 01:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Did yo usend me a message about making a subordinate for Grimoire? If so then yes you can. Also try to mellow the violence Grimoire does to his own kind, otherwise they won't accept him including the other Demon Lords. just saying logically. Primarch11 01:08, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ello Ello Hello!! It really depends on the mage and what kind of magic they possess. Since the guild is based around Light, wizards of the guild are actually good, but their way of doing things, reaching their goal, is seen as bad. I don't want to be pushy or anything, and i'm sorry if i am, but could you inform me just a bit about the mage first, ok?--Omojuze (talk) 22:20, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, I think this can be arranged. The guild's current main goal is to resurrect their fallen leader, would you mind if your character joined because she was power hungry and is not moved by the guild's ideals? I think that would make a great character then. And, yeah, sure, she can be an S-rank Mage, there's no problem in that:) As soon as you'll finish your character, you can add it in, just don't change the infobox ok? I decided not to list guild masters and s-rank mages there. Also, a fire demon slayer is would actually be a good thing in the guild xD--Omojuze (talk) 22:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Great, I'm glad you like it:) Just add her up when you're done:)--Omojuze (talk) 22:48, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello, I have a question/request. I'm thinking of creating another fire devil slayer as another guild member of the guild, could that member be a student of your character? It wouldn't have to do anything with the story and the only mention of your character would be is that my character was taught Devil Slayer Magic by your character, of course if that's ok with you and you agree with this idea.--Omojuze (talk) 09:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks, I hope it isn't much of a bother for you, but I've seen you created a Flame Devil Slayer Magic (Anima) page already. Can I just use yours? I won't edit anything in that page if that's what you're worried about. Or is that not OK with you?--Omojuze (talk) 21:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Its him, i'm going to finish editing him in a jiffy;p Thank you very much.--Omojuze (talk) 22:02, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Also, just giving you a heads up, but in the page, your kanji and romaji are not really what their should be. It should be (炎の滅悪魔法, Honō no Metsuaku Mahō), and roughly translates to flashing devil method of flame just as Ice Devil Slayer Magic translates to flashing devil method of ice. But that's just a heads up, thought I could help you out for the favor that you did for me:p--Omojuze (talk) 22:18, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Just read your Grimoire page. Nice little jab at Barrett :3. This actually brings up something I wanted to talk about. I'm starting to write the relationships section on Barrett's page, and I wanted to ask you what Grimoire thinks of Barrett, how he would react to Barrett's pacifistic nature and other such things. It's just so I can get some ideas for what to put. Thanks. Minticus Maximus (talk) 16:15, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Guild response Yeah, it'd be awesome having you, so what magic would your character employ, then? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 23:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) So Animainiac, what would Grimoire think of Akki? She's my demon lord. Just leave short info if you want. You might want to check Valaine again. The curse is linked to someone's story. Primarch11 20:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) In Grimoire's history section, about the girl he spared. Mind if I use her as an enemy of the Thirteen Demon Lords and an ally of another character Im making? Primarch11 03:37, December 4, 2014 (UTC) here is the page for the girl. Primarch11 13:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind if i make Grimoire and Akki partners or is Grimoire supposed to be a one man army? Wendy (talk) 14:45, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes for Zankar, which form do you think would fit her personality? As for Kerra, could you ask me again once the character is made? Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Ok, you can add her under the list of users in the infobox. Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:41, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure, sounds interesting. Kasumi12346 (talk) 13:28, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Permission Ani-san~ I was wondering if I could get your permission to use your Forbidden Flame Arts for one of my characters? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 00:49, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Ohai! Could I use your Forbidden Flame Arts magic? I was wondering if I could use it. owo Bismarck-Chan (talk) 21:01, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Sliders Hey I was wondering how you did the sliders on your profile page? Thanks Redheadedpichu poked you 16:19, October 28, 2015 (UTC) P.S. would go in chat but can't my school blocked it >...< Ignore it. Already told Ash. But I know the feels. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 13:39, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Proofreading Request Hey, there, Anima. Ame here, just wanted to apologise for not responding to your request two weeks ago. I have a bookmark straight to the FTF chat, so I never see the new messages popup. I also didn't get an e-mail notification, which is wierd. Or maybe I missed it, I don't know. Thanks for asking me to proofread the page. considering the length of the article, I'll probably have it done in a few days from now, if not, it'll be done in less than a week. Kazene Ame (talk) 16:57, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Proofreading Hey, Ame here, I've finished the proofreading. There was one part I had to leave, though. At the end of the third paragraph from the bottom, as follows; "Even if he knew where to find those answers, how would he even reach their would even survive the journey." I wasn't sure how to interpret that break in the sentence, it looks like you may have cut out some of it, so I'll leave that to you. Other than that, the rest was pretty well written, most of the spelling was fine. A lot of commas had to be added, though, especially around quotation marks, and some apostrophes, especially during the naval officers' accented speech. The descriptions were lovely, although redundant a couple of times, "sending down scorching rays of raw heat down upon the little dingy". Good job with the story and thanks for requesting this. Let me know if you need anything else proofread! Kazene Ame (talk) 01:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) It was just chat messing up, you were never banned from chat. This kind of stuff happens every now and then, chat has its issues. 14:01:49 Mon Hey! So I don't know if you saw the comment, but Dekkar has been accepted into the Jigoku Games. Would you mind leaving a message on my talk page for the "description" part of the participants table? Maybe just what they are like and why she entered or something? Thanks! -- Lady Komainu (talk) 19:26, January 11, 2016 (UTC)